Kuma
by 5012
Summary: Naruto isnt the kyuubi jinchuriki, minato and kushina are still alive, naruto gets the ability to deflect or repel anything. inspiration from kuma of one piece..read, enjoy and review.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….what more do you want from me.

Before we begin, there is something of note, Minato didn't create the Rasengan, he dominated those fights in the third shinobi war with nothing but speed and Kunais. This also caused Kakashi not to create his signature Chidori move. The rasengan will eventually be created but neither of them will do it.

* * *

><p>Minato and Kushina were expecting a baby out of wedlock, this is something that is normal in the lives of ninjas but for a very strong candidate for the Hokage position, this was a public relations disaster waiting to happen. They kept the information to themselves and discreetly put Kushina off the shinobi roaster so as to give her some form of maternity leave, in order to do this, the current Hokage, Sarutobi Hizuren, was brought into the loop of things.<p>

As the months rolled by, it appeared that Konoha would soon go to war with Iwagakure (village hidden in stone), most ninja in the village were on tension and Minato, in a show of good leadership skills, was working even twice as hard as most. This in turn more than doubled the number of his fan girls which was severely worrying Kushina, who rarely left the house as her womb was starting to show and so in an effort to keep ahead of her boy-friend's groupies, she too developed abit of a submissive nature in which she rarely argued against Minato, unlike before when she would raise hell when she feels something off. Unfortunately, she would later keep up this new nature of hers even long after her son is born, hence leading to some unfavorable situations much later on.

Naruto Namikaze was delivered by one Bwaiko Sarutobi, the Hokage Hizuren's wife with Minato enforcing the seal to the kyuubi's cage, on the second of April. The whole procedure went without a hitch and for the first two years of Naruto's life, things were rather peaceful for the village but, later that summer, Iwagakure attacked bases of Konoha hence the start of the third shinobi world war.

"Minato, things are not looking too good for us, Iwagakure have twice as many battle ready shinobi as we do, the council has unanimously voted to implement war time policies, allowing academy students to graduate early, you do get where I am going with this right?" Sarutobi asked.

"I think I do, you want me train an apprentice, right." Minato replied.

"No, truth is that we had planned for the sannin to take a team but tsunade is training her brother to be ready for anything, Orochimaru has taken an official apprentice named Anko Mitarashi and Jiraya is the head of the spy network, giving us info on Iwa, so right now, we need powerful shinobi to take on full teams, apprentices are not filling up our ranks any faster," Sarutobi paused to let this sink in, "in six months, the next batch of academy students will graduate and I want you to pick a team from those students. I also plan on asking Sakumo Hatake the same thing when he returns from his mission."

Unfortunately, Sakumo Hatake chose to take his own life after falling from grace among his peers for abandoning the mission to save his comrades. This left young Hatake Kakashi an orphan who graduated from the academy, along with his teammates at the age of 5. Minato took up a team consisting of Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito and Inuzuka Rin; he came to look at them as his own as he trained them well.

Since Minato had made even more enemies during the war, he was rarely home and still kept Naruto's existence among friends and family making Kushina take care of Naruto for most of his younger years and it wasn't until he turned five that Kushina was recalled back into active duty and Naruto begun the going to the academy so that he could be just like his dad.

Even though his heritage was so closely guarded that he rarely saw his parents, his mom even less than his dad, he graduated from the academy in only two years, without any help from his parents in terms of training and such. He got placed in a team with an Uchiha boy and a Hyuga girl, who belittled everything about him as they thought that he was not of noble blood, suffice to say, the team dynamics were poor from the word go. All qualified Jonin were called out to the battlefield so the only two teams that managed to graduate this time were constantly juggled between Anbu and every once in a while, Orochimaru would come help teach them.

Life was a little slow in the two years following Naruto's graduation when Iwa infiltration teams broke into the village hoping to take out key players from the war, naturally, they attacked the Uchiha, Hyuga, Inuzuka, Aburame, Yamanaka, Nara and Akimichi clans (For those who don't know, its Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru and Chougi's respective clans.)

They broke in through the fence and Naruto was just on his way home from seeing his crush, Ichiraku Ayame, when he heard the miniature explosion, he saw shinobi on the rooftops heading in different directions and he knew that as a Konoha shinobi, he had to act, no matter the difference in skill.

Being the son of a jinchuriki had its perks such as slight resistance to Demon Chakra and much higher chakra reserves, this allowed him to coax one Bear masked Anbu member to teach him a few techniques to help with survival including the shadow clone jutsu, he made a few and sent them after the Iwa shinobi in the village while he went to examine the point of entry.

Naruto was the first on site where a large hole was blown into the Village walls and all around he could see lights in residential homes being turned on, he knew that the area would become populated very fast and that could tamper with evidence so he walked right in the middle of the whole area to inform everyone to remain calm and to remain in their homes when he saw explosive tags near the entrance of each house…he screamed to everyone to stay inside but it was too late as one elderly man stepped out to ask what was going on.

Each explosive tag was connected by chakra string and they all blew simultaneously, Naruto could do nothing to save any of them on that street so he used a kawarimi jutsu (substitution technique) to escape the blast radius.

Once Naruto was clear of the area, he received memories of two dispelled kage buunshin, (Shadow clones) that had seen his two teammates fight against a cloaked figure, for his Uchiha teammate, and an Iwa shinobi for his Hyuga teammate. They were relatively near each other so he decided to rush to their general location; he sent a clone to assist the Hyuga while he went to fight the cloaked figure.

He threw a kunai at the cloaked offender as soon as he touched the ground because he saw his male teammate on the ground unmoving with this person crouching over him. The cloaked offender used his teammates unmoving body as a shield and Naruto felt totally helpless again as he saw his kunai get buried in his teammates neck, there were a few spurts of blood before the cloaked offender dropped the body unceremoniously then moved behind Naruto, too fast for him to follow, proceeded to chop the back of his neck rendering the boy unconscious.

"Kukuku, be grateful, that you are of no use to me." Those were the last words spoken to Naruto as he fell down begun to lose his consciousness.

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke to smelling salts, he tried to look forward but the bright lights obstructed his view, "Hello, Hello, is anyone there?" he said while trying to squint to block out the lights, he tried to move his arms and legs but they were both tightly bound.<p>

"Naruto Namikaze, you are being held on the charges of Treason and Murder, how do you plead?" a voice from the shadow said.

"Not Guilty. Wait, **HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT NAME**? **WHERE AM I BEING HELD**?" Naruto answered, screaming his questions.

"All files about you are released when you are facing such charges and you are being held in Konoha, the village you betrayed." The voice said again, still being concealed in the shadows.

"**BETRAYED**, What are you talking about you dick?" Naruto said, his voice getting dangerously low.

"We have reports saying that you are the main suspect to allowing Iwa into our village, you are also the main suspect in the murder of you teammates as your kunai was found buried in the neck of your Uchiha teammate with his eyes gouged out, and a survivor of your explosion near the entry site says that you lured them out of their homes before detonating the explosives. All this evidence points to you." The voice answered with no fluctuations in his voice patterns, this was very dangerous.

Naruto could hear murmurings all around him showing that he is not alone in there with this shadowed man.

"I was at **the entry site because I was the first to get there, I was trying to tell those people to stay inside their homes but someone got out and set off the explosions, I still have no idea on how I could save them and when my shadow clones dispelled, I saw that my teammates were in trouble, I tried to save them but the cloaked ninja used my teammates body as a shield before knocking me out**, **WHY ARE YOU EVEN QUESTIONING ME, YOU COULD ALWAYS GET A YAMANAKA TO LOOK INTO MY MEMORIES**." Naruto said, it was clear that he was getting further and further agitated.

"Memories get coded the more you use shadow clones, only the subconscious mind has the key to read these memories and from the looks of things you have used shadow clones on a level unseen before, surprising how _convenient _it is for you isn't it?" the voice replied, still as calm as ever.

"Unless you can provide undisputable evidence to protect yourself, this will be out of my hands and you will be declared a traitor to the people of Konoha." The voice in the shadows continued.

There was silence in the room for a few seconds but for Naruto, it stretched for too long, he had nothing, nothing to prove his innocence, he could do nothing but hung his head low and pray that his precious people would help him through this.

He heard a something solid hit a desk, "I have made my decision, Namikaze Naruto, you are to be detained in Impel down prison for the remainder of your natural life." That voice, he could never forget that voice, it belonged to his Jiji, the person who took care of him when his mother was recalled back into the shinobi troops, the Hokage, Sarutobi Hizuren.

'this just got very real for me, Impel down, that's where they take all A-class and above prisoners here in Konoha, no one has ever escaped from there, I can't escape from Jiji, he is the strongest man in the village, my last hope is for my parents to come vouch for me, oh Kami help me.' These were but some of Naruto's thoughts at the moment, his mind racing miles a minute before they all came to a screeching halt when the Hokage spoke again.

"Ibiki, why don't you try getting some more information out of our prisoner before we lock him up, DISMISSED."

The lights obstructing Naruto's view were removed and he saw a man in a bandana, scars all over his face and a large black rain coat covering his body, the second he spoke, Naruto knew that this was the man in the shadows, "We have a lot to talk about, come with me."

Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder before feeling like he was moving at very high speeds, always associated with the shunshin no jutsu. When he came to, he was in a barren room still in the chair he was in previously, with the Hokage and Ibiki staring at him, the Hokage spoke first.

"I'm sorry Naruto, all evidence points against you and things are looking really bad, I promise you that I will not stop this investigation and as soon as the true perpetrators are found, I will release you."

"You don't know how much that means to me Jiji and leave a piece for me, I want a shot at whoever got my teammates," Naruto replied while exhaling loudly, a breath he didn't even notice that he was holding. He then turned to Ibiki, "Now, lets get this over with shall we, my Hyuga teammate was fighting an Iwa shinobi who didn't even bat an eyelash when I my clone showed up, it was defeated very quickly but my opponent was a cloaked figure, I couldn't see any identifiable alliance to any village, but just before I blacked out, he told me that I was lucky that I should be grateful that I am of no use to him and he had this creepy laugh like 'kukuku' and that is all I remember…" Naruto paused, regulating his heart beat with deep breaths, "I guess this is it old man, don't slack off you hear."

The Hokage laughed at the poor humor that Naruto attempted, "Yeah yeah, I will see you soon; I know that you are innocent, I can feel it in my bones and these old bones have yet to fail me."

Ibiki then walked over and used shunshin on Naruto again and they ended up at the entrance to Impel Down and now that they were away from other ears, Naruto had to ask, "So, why didn't you interrogate me like they said in the meeting?"

"I didn't become the head of the interrogations office by simply torturing people, I can also read any and all body language and what your body is telling me is that you truly believe that what you are saying is true, so until proven otherwise, you are to be locked up in here, unfortunately, the area for traitors and dangerous enemies to the village is all the way at the bottom, a place that only the vilest of ninjas are held." Ibiki saw Naruto's head drop slightly, he was scared and you didn't need to be able to read body language to tell, "I don't know if what Hokage-sama said is true but know that I will assist in any way possible to make your stay here that much easier."

"Thank you so much Ibiki-san," Ibiki watched as Naruto took deep breaths very slowly as if to memorize the taste of freedom before opening his eyes with determination shining through them, "**I don't care how long it takes me, I will make it through this. So let's get this show on the road.**" Naruto finalized.

'I like this kid.' Ibiki thought to himself, the great doors to the prison opened up, and screams came rushing out as the interior of the prison was lined with silence tags, Ibiki looked to his ward and still saw the same determination he showed before, 'I really like this kid.'

Some guards in weird masks came towards them, saluted to Ibiki and put on chakra draining cuffs on Naruto. Ibiki took Naruto to a very large elevator and they begun their descent

"Level one crimson hell," Ibiki stated in a monotonous voice and Naruto could see prisoners who trying to cultivate a red forest and on closer inspection he could see the prisoners getting hurt by simply standing on the red grass blades that didn't sway no matter what.

"Level two, Wild beast hell," Ibiki continued as they progressed in their descent, this area looked like a normal prison until he saw a summon creature, a cross between a bird and a snake whose head barely fit in the corridor of that level.

"Level three, Starvation Hell," this area looked like a desert, but he could feel the temperatures rising at a fast rate, Naruto believed that he couldn't stay here for more than an hour.

"Level Four, Blazing hell," Naruto could hear many people scram at the top of their lungs, this area was literally on fire, he thought that he had stepped into hell, he could see some gorilla like creatures whipping a prisoner while lowering him into boiling larva, there had to be a volcano somewhere, then Ibiki spoke again, "I'm sorry kid, this is where the initiations take place, they will torture you for a while, just hang in there, but this still isn't your level." Naruto gulped loudly.

"Level five, freezing hell, this is where the A-ranked and low S-ranked criminals are held" everywhere was frozen solid, and there were snow wolves on the prowl everywhere, there were no screams, that was the truly terrifying part, all you could heal was the howl of wind, 'Is this it, am I destined to die here without truly doing anything with my life, will Ayame ever find out where I am' these thoughts were almost too much to bear.

"Level six, Eternal hell, this place technically doesn't exist and this is your stop, be strong kid, I will send your parents over when they get back from their mission." This place looked ordinary but cage sizes differed one another, there was one almost half the height of the Hokage monument, and to thing they were moving downwards.

Ibiki walked Naruto to his cell and he could feel the eyes of every prisoner on the level focusing on Naruto who had his head down as he walked slowly to his prison cell. If the Hokage failed to find any evidence that supports him, this was going to be his home from now, he couldn't take the chance that he didn't get to say goodbye to Ayame so he took off his necklace, nothing but a gem from the land of whirlpools, put it in Ibiki's had and said, "Ichiraku Ayame, from the ramen stand at the centre of the shopping district, if the public doesn't know about my involvement, tell her that I'm on a long term mission, very urgent, please, this is all I ask." Naruto couldn't even look at the man as he did this.

"Don't worry, this will be swept under the rag, civilians won't know. Hang in there kid, will send your parents over." Ibiki said as he adjusted Naruto's cuffs to the wall so that his arms would be spread apart but he would still be able to sit down. Ibiki turned walked out, shut the door revealing a very intricate sealing jutsu on the doors and walked away.

"Go easy on him during the integration." Ibiki said to one of the guards standing by the elevator doors.

"Sorry sir, but everyone who comes in here has to go through the same process, no one can change that." The guard replied.

"I know, but it was worth a shot." Ibiki took a calming breath and rode the elevator to the top. He walked out the doors to see water in every direction you looked; it was truly a work of art, this prison. He teleported to his office to see Minato and his wife standing there, Minato looked rather angry and he wasn't sure if Naruto should meet him under these conditions so he said, "Minato-san, Kushina-san, I take it that you are here about your son Naruto, well, by now he is in the middle of his Initiation process at Impel down prison. I will have to take you there tomorrow morning."

Minato marched out without a word with Kushina following behind him and Ibiki could see the dried tears marks trailing down her eyes.

* * *

><p>Next day it seemed like Minato's temper had not improved but Kushina looked more stable, Ibiki sighed to himself and teleported them to see their son. As they rode down the elevator a guard spoke to Ibiki, "That kid you brought yesterday was a real tough one, I have seen A-ranked missing nin cry out in pain cause of what we did yesterday but this kid held it all in, not a peep, to be honest it scared the hell out of me."<p>

Ibiki had a small smile after hearing that, kid had balls, he wasn't going to give anyone the satisfaction huh, 'when he gets out I should get him in T and I.' Minato was grinding his teeth but not for what you would expect, he has only one student now, both Obito and Rin had died and now he hears that his son killed his own teammates, he wasn't raising Iwa shinobi. He was here to rip his son a new one then leave.

They finally reached the last floor and Ibiki lead them to their son's cell, Ibiki opened for them and Minato strode inside, "How dare you? How dare you kill your own teammates just for sharingan eyes, I know I taught you better than that you ungrateful little brat." Minato said as he hit his son over the head and kicked him in the stomach multiple times as Naruto was still seated

Ibiki was stunned, when Naruto was hit the first time, he froze and therefore didn't pull Minato away in time leaving Naruto scarred emotionally. Naruto looked up with his one good eye to his mother who still having her submissive nature to Minato did nothing to protect him, just turned away from him as if too ashamed to even look in his direction.

Naruto begun to laugh, a hollowed defeated laugh that quickly grew louder and louder in volume, "**so that's it, huh? These are the kind of people I spent my whole life trying to impress, huh. FINE then and you, with your whole righteous rant, that 'you raised me better', what a laugh, you have to be around to do that, TEME**" he said to Minato, voice dangerously low, "**and you, you know me, you watched me grow and when this sack of shit says otherwise you do NOTHING.**" Naruto said to both his parents, he took a few calming breaths.

"It looks like you said what you came here to say, I suggest you leave, **tou-san** (dad), or have you forgotten that most of the people in here have a bone to pick with you." Naruto spoke, this time in a much more controlled manner when the prisoners of level six started stamping their feet on the ground in a uniform pattern, hitting their cage doors and screaming obscenities at Konoha's yellow flash.

Minato narrowed his eyes at his son, "**Don't ever refer to yourself as a Namikaze from this moment onwards, traitor.**" Naruto's eyes narrowed too, "that won't be a problem **Namikaze-sama, I have never really called myself that anyway.** Now if you would, get out, my cell started to stink ever since you came in here." Naruto glowered and Kushina watched her son and husband with hurt eyes but she couldn't bring herself to say anything in this situation, she was tongue tied.

Ibiki took them both to the elevator but felt that it would weigh on his conscience if he didn't say something about their son's situation, "Namikaze-san, forgive my intrusion but I just had to tell you, the Hokage and I strongly believe that your son is innocent of all these charges, but all evidence we have may point to him but it is highly inconclusive, the truth will eventually come out but I am positive that it will be in Naruto's favor."

Minato took a while to process this but it is just the way it goes, "I will wait on the final verdict of the investigations before I do anything else." But on the inside, what his son had said to him was hitting a little too close to home, and he felt terrible about it but male pride would not let him submit to his son.

Kushina had not said a word since she left her sons cell, Minato was getting a little worried but she still kept silent, she walked all the way home and locked herself in the bathroom and cried it out the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><span>A year later;<span>

Sarutobi Hizuren was just about ready to retire but Naruto's investigation led him tone of the top candidates to his replacement, Orochimaru the sannin. With Ibiki and a few other Anbu in tow, they broke into Orochimaru's lair to find him experimenting on a body of a shinobi who was reported MIA five months ago.

"Orochimaru, there is nowhere to hide, give yourself up," Sarutobi said, "Kukuku, sensei, it looks like you have finally tracked me down, huh, I thought for sure that with that Namikaze brat taking the heat for me I would still have more time, no matter, I have used up my resources here in the village, it is time to expand." Orochimaru said as he was sinking into the ground.

"But beware, I will be back, and I will kill you, you old monkey." Orochimaru dispersed and the Anbu present were tried to stab the ground in which he sunk only to miss him by a hair's breadth. Further investigation of the lair showed the eyes of Naruto's missing teammate and reports of experiments done on many residents that had gone missing.

"Anbu, I want detailed reports on everything here and on my desk in two hours, find the other bases, do the same, store the valuables and torch the rest." The Hokage said, "Ibiki lets go."

A teleportation jutsu later, the two were at Impel down, they went all the way to the last floor and rushed to Naruto's cage.

Naruto was facing away from them while doing pull ups from the top of the cage, his shirt was off showing off the scars and muscles he got living in this prison, it was something that didn't belong on a eleven year old boy. Naruto finished his work when they finally noticed that he was not cuffed, he turned around, exposing a vertical scar over his right eye that he likes to keep closed but the eye still works, and a large X-shaped scar that covered his muscled chest.

"Yo, Hokage-sama, I didn't notice you there, how is life up top?" Naruto said casually.

"Hey Naruto, guess what, I finally tracked down the cloaked figure who started this whole mess, he got away but you are free to go." Hizuren said excitedly.

"Oh wow, that is really good to hear," he looked around his cage and mates he made here in jail, "Damn, this place kinda grows on you, you know. But it's time to find a new home," he grabbed his jacket and walked out. As they were passing the largest cage on that floor, Naruto said his last goodbyes to the friends he made in Jail then got on the lift and watched all that he knew for a year disappear as he made his way up.

"How's the war going?" Naruto asked.

"War is coming to a close, and we are winning, but don't worry yourself about that, you will not be on the roaster for some time, you need to get used to ninja duties again." Sarutobi replied.

As Naruto took his first breath of fresh air, he felt rejuvenated, he promised himself that as soon as he got out of jail he would make a few rounds before going for ramen but first he had to get some new clothes, even his prison rags seemed to be hanging by the threads. He was transported to the 'T and I' headquarters where there were a few things waiting for him courtesy of Ibiki. He took a shower and dressed before going out and walking down the street, it felt absolutely amazing to have the sun shining down on his face again.

He walked to the Hyuga clan, requested a formal meeting with the clan head where he apologized for his inability to save his teammate and promised to make the true perpetrator pay for his crime.

He went over to the Uchiha clan and repeated the same process, indivertibly getting support from two clan heads in the process for the show of respect.

He went over to his old crush's restaurant and wasted the day there, that night, he went to the Hokage to request for a name change, an apartment and a stipend for he was not working and refused to ask his father for help. He was now Naruto Uzumaki, genin of Konoha and the youngest ex-convict of Impel down.

* * *

><p><span>A year later;<span>

Naruto, Itachi and Yugao are the only genin hopefuls going for the chuunin competition in kumo… during the second exam, Naruto and bee hit it off and Killer Bee reveals that he is a jinchuriki that has completed the first stage to controlling his demon. Since they are in the area, bee takes Naruto to the truth waterfalls, and he gets through the first stage in the process learning not to hold a grudge against Minato and Kushina. End result is that the team become chunnins. Because of his son's improvement and the fact that he didn't contribute to it, he recommends jiraya to teach him a few things.

Naruto signed the toad contract and becomes a summoner like his dad. While his dad stopped at merely summoning the toads, because of his Hokage duties, Naruto proceeded to become a sage, surpassing even jiraya who still needs the elder toads to help him. When Naruto gets to Konoha, he gets a mission taking him close to kumo, he contacts Killer Bee only to find that he has become the fourth person ever to have full control over a tailed beast…Bee shows off his Imari and Naruto CREATES the rasengan based off it and the huuga kaiten. He teaches it to jiraya as a thank you for being there and life goes on. He is sent on a long term infiltration mission but comes back a year later cause of the news that his mom was pregnant again. He heads over to be present for the birth of his younger sister, Naomi (which means 'above all beauty').

He arrives but can't find his parents anywhere, he tries asking the previous Hokage, Sarutobi Hizuren, from whom he finds out that his mom is currently delivering birth from a secure location. They head towards the area together and just as they enter, Minato jumps out of the cave clutching a baby to his chest while an explosion goes off inside…the two men jump into the cave just in time to see a masked man ripping the kyuubi out of Kushina's body with everybody around them dead on the ground, including Sarutobi's wife, Bwaiko.

Sarutobi jumps and catches Kushina before she falls to the ground and performs handseals to fast for the average shinobi to see, a pale transparent white capsule made of chakra envelops Kushina freezing time within it. While the masked man teleports the kyuubi and himself away. Naruto hears many people screaming in terror and follows the sound to the centre of Konoha, he sees his father standing over his sculpture on the Hokage mountain as the kyuubi charges up an Imari. Minato uses his special kinai's to teleport the blast away from Konoha but the masked man attacks Minato and they are both gone in a flash leaving the rest of the ninjas to deal with the kyuubi. A while later Naruto turns back to the kyuubi only to see his eyes, for just a moment, a three commas of a sharingan flashed within them, but he passed it off as the lights playing tricks on him. Kyuubi, looked more enraged now as it powered up yet another Imari and without his dad here, things were not looking good, he had to do something but had no idea what.

Naruto starts up the seals for summoning Gamabunta when he hears a large poof of smoke, he turns around to see Minato standing on the very animal he wanted to summon. Minato and Gamabunta charge to the Kyuubi and just as the kyuubi's attack was about to explode, Minato disappeared with a yellow flash taking with him the kyuubi and the Imari.

There was an explosion in the distance outside the village and he knew where they went. Naruto used a shunshin, to arrive at a barrier just outside the blast radius with Sarutobi coming a second later in full battle gear, he looked into the barrier to see Minato facing the kyuubi with Naomi in a crib behind him. Instantly, he knew what his dad was trying to do, kyuubi used one of his tails to attack Naomi, but minato intercepted the attack with an odama rasengan in his arm and blasted the tail away, Naruto felt a little peeved seeing Minato using his signature attack, obviously knowing that jiraya taught it to him, but now was not the time for such feeling.

He turned and saw the worry on Sarutobi's face, from his mutterings, he picked up that the only sealing known to minato capable of taking down the kyuubi would kill the summoner, Naruto didn't think about it any further, it was time for action.

He flared his chakra, and since he knew that similar types of chakra resonate when close, this would allow him entrance into the barrier and strengthen it, while simultaneously creating four clones to go somewhere safe to gather nature energy for his sage mode. He slipped through and headed for battle, he vaguely heard Hizuren calling him back but he paid it no heed.

Little Naomi had ink drawings all over her body indicating the four symbols seal and he was going to use the dead demon consuming seal as a reinforcement and to pull kyuubi's chakra out of it.

Just as minato, who had not noticed Naruto's presence, was about to complete the hand seals for the dead demon consuming seal, he was knocked out of the way by Naruto. Minato landed in a puddle of water and looked up to see his son's back. He felt two clones carry him away from the battle site while five clones protected Naomi.

Naruto's eyes got an orange hue around them with a horizontal bar inside his iris, he jumped far up into the air and the two Hokage's who were spectating would see a fight that would never be forgotten.

* * *

><p>"Sage Art, Super odama Rasengan!" Naruto shouted and formed a rasengan that dwarfed him in size, it was nearly as big as the kyuubi's back. The kyuubi looks up to Naruto when the little human, in his eyes, charges forward, the ball of chakra actually looked dangerous enough so it blocked with five of its tails.<p>

They pushed against each other but the Kyuubi emerged victorious as the tails abruptly spread out, disrupting the chakra in the rasengan while sending Naruto flying back with a mighty roar. In a show of impressive acrobatics, Naruto landed on his feet but had to dodge sideways when a tail came crushing the spot he was a moment ago. The kyuubi attacked with more tails and Naruto jumped up, landed on one of its tails and kept dodging while trying to survive.

Minato's breath hitched while Hizuren's eyes widened as they saw a pale transparent body come out of Naruto's back and once it fully formed, they realized that it was Naruto. They both didn't know how this would help but Hizuren was outside the barrier and Minato only realized after his son knocked him away, that he was running on pure adrenaline and had didn't have enough chakra to be of any use.

The kyuubi raised one of its paws and slammed Naruto to the ground. 'He's fast.' Naruto thought to himself, he was in a bad position, when both Hokages heard the kyuubi talk for the first time, "**So, you know the way for containers to control their powers huh? Do you really believe you can beat me?"**

"Why would knock away the Hokage otherwise?" Naruto gasped out, "Besides," nine shadow clones plus the real Naruto grabbed onto different parts of the kyuubi's body with Naruto having a death grip on his tail, another clone gathering nature energy dispelled itself, "I have you exactly where i want you."

With all his sage enhanced strength, he pulled up the kyuubi by his tail, flipped it and slammed its back on the ground. Kyuubi was growling very dangerously and one look in its eyes and you could tell that it was now further enraged than before. That one move drained his nature energy and another clone had to dispel to keep him in sage form.

The Hokage's and the kyuubi's eyes widened as they heard a screeching noise above only to look up and see Naruto holding a large chakra shuriken above his head, "Sage Art, Futon Rasenshuriken." Naruto threw the chakra shuriken to the kyuubi's stomach where it enlarged and engulfed all of the kyuubi's body.

"Now!" Naruto's body projection grabbed hold of one of the kyuubi's tails and they both started pulling together. To the both the Hokages surprise, a spectral form of the kyuubi, just like Naruto's was being pulled out of its body. The explosion on the upper part of the kyuubi's body ended and the kyuubi tried to sit up but failed, "**You bastard**." Kyuubi said to Naruto as it fell back down to the ground. 'He is weakening, now is my chance.'

The kyuubi felt Naruto pulling harder on his spectral body and knew that if it didn't do something, the puny human would have won, so he directed his chakra mixed with his hatred towards Naruto's spectral body. The red chakra engulfed Naruto's spectral body and Naruto could hear it speaking in his mind, "_hatred, suffering, I want to kill, help me, help me please, I hate this, I hate all of this, it's not going to work anyway, he was going to die anyway, why did you save him, __**they will all **__**die**__, I will get __**revenge**__. _"

"What is this?" Naruto asked himself as his step faltered. "**You** **cannot control my power puny human. You cannot even handle but a small portion of my hatred.**"

Both Hokages could see Naruto's spectral body, even though engulfed in kyuubi's chakra, moving towards the kyuubi and they knew that this was bad, "FIGHT IT NARUTO, DON'T GIVE UP, WE BELIEVE IN YOU." Hizuren shouted at the top of his lungs, but it was for naught as the spectral body didn't even slow down, while the real Naruto was clutching both sides of his head to stop the ramblings of hatred.

All Naruto could see were flashes of times he really felt like he didn't belong in Konoha, all the times Minato treated Kakashi as more of a son that even him, the berating of Kushina when he wasn't at fault, the way most civilians avoided him as if telling him to get lost, he truly felt like he was in a downward spiral into the darkness with no way out. Then he heard it, Naomi chan had woken up and was crying, he felt motivated, he couldn't let her down, he had to fight for her, he got flashes of teuchi and Ayame, two civilians who meant more to him than his own parents, his team, he couldn't get lost in the darkness, they would be worried for him.

* * *

><p>The Hokages saw the change once little Naomi started crying, Naruto's spectral body stopped its advance to the kyuubi, the trail that connected Naruto to the kyuubi, that was once red with kyuubi's chakra was taken over by Naruto's blue chakra as his spectral body moved back to his body. The downside, or upside, depending on how you look at it, was that the connection trail between them was cut.<p>

Naruto remained on his knees without moving a muscle while looking up, 'thanks Naomi chan, not even a day old and already your saving me, I feel so very PROUD.' With that last thought, Naruto gave a loud roar towards the kyuubi's body, he shouted, "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." There were multiple puffs of smoke all around him as he slowly stood up, and the kyuubi did the same on its hind legs while using its tails for support. "**GAKI!**" kyuubi roared as it raised its paw to swat away all the clones.

"Here I come!" the original Naruto shouted and all clones charged towards the kyuubi, they each formed a rasengan in the palm of their hands, while a clone that had been gathering nature energy outside the barrier dispelled, hence giving all clones that were fighting the kyuubi, sage mode. The ordinary rasengans all enlarged to about Naruto's body size, not as big as the first, but will suffice. The kyuubi did not notice but a single clone didn't form a rasengan like the rest, just as the other clones were nearing the kyuubi, it formed its own Odama rasengan and slammed it into the back of the kyuubi's left knee, hence spoiling its balance, as the kyuubi was going down, it swiped one of its paws at the offending clones taking out half of them all.

As soon as the kyuubi's back hit the ground, Naruto muttered to himself, 'this is it.' Then shouted, "Sage Art, Massive Odama Rasengan Barrage," all clones hit at once, different parts of the kyuubi's body only leaving part of one tail relatively unharmed. Once the barrage was over, the kyuubi, on a demon's equivalent of adrenaline, used its tails to flip its body, land on all four paws and snarl at Naruto.

"One more round," Naruto shouted from behind a dust cloud caused by the rasengan barrage, the original Naruto came out holding onto a rasenshuriken and slammed it into the beast's nose, "Sage Arts, Futon Rasenshuriken." The kyuubi's body was sent backwards while nine clones and their respective spectral bodies grabbed onto a tail and just held on, the kyuubi's body was rocked backwards leaving its spectral body in air. The kyuubi's last thought as it flew through the air was, '**where does he get his will to live?**' the body slammed into a rocky face which collapsed in on itself and caved the kyuubi within.

Hizuren and Minato, despite his fatigue, where gaping like fish out of water, this boy, no, young man had just defeated the strongest of all tailed demons and he is still standing, that was freaking insane and they definitely would not have believed it if they hadn't seen it for themselves. One of the clones went to the crib, little Naomi still wailing, carried her over to the original who was still looking at the spectral body of the kyuubi. He held his sister in his left arm, bit into his right thumb and inscribed more features into her already sealing tattoo. He held the baby in front of him and channeled chakra into her body, the spectral body of the kyuubi was absorbed into the baby, when from a distance away, the rocks that had fallen and caved kyuubi's body exploded outwards.

"**Puny human, you have infuriated me.**" The kyuubi looked thinner, smaller even, it gave a loud roar and formed a bijudama (Imari or tailed beast ball) in the air above its mouth. This action looked like it took its toll on the bijuu and Naruto looked exhausted to the Hokages. Minato got up and was dashing to their rescue when he saw Naruto hold up his sister, placed a palm on her stomach, where the seal is located and twisted thus completing the seal.

The tailed beast ball cracked and fell to the ground then evaporated; the kyuubi fell to the ground and broke into microscopic particles leaving nothing but the paws which took a considerably longer time to disintegrate. Naruto walked up to the paws which had fallen to the side, exposing the paw print. Curiosity took over and he reached out to the paw and as soon as he touched it, he felt both his palms, even though he only touched with one hand as the other was carrying his sister, burn with intensity like never before.

He screamed out in pain as he felt himself lose consciousness, he angled himself so that his body would take the fall instead of his sister and landed with a thump. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the barrier going down and both Hokages rushing to his side.

The burns left paw prints on his palms, it affects his chakra control so much that it takes him until Naomi is graduating to get his chakra back in order.

* * *

><p><strong>Bartholomew Kuma<strong> from one piece, has paw prints on his hands that allow him to push anything, including the air around him allowing him not only to defend himself from attacks but also to push objects at a great speed. think of it like Pein's shinra tensei, but much more foccused and stronger. for more info: .com/wiki/Kuma

I am sorry if this feels like a first draft cause it is...i want to see how people react to the story before i get serious with it...remember to review.


End file.
